


Speechless

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Gen, School, assignments, group projects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Aaron finally finds the perfect way to get back Alex, with words.





	Speechless

That was it, Aaron had enough of Alex and was determined to take his roommate down a peg or two once and for all. Now Aaron was never one to do anything drastic but what was now lain before him provided him with a good opportunity.

It wasn't new for Aaron and Alex to be in the same class. They were both pre-law and they had started at the same time, so it seemed like Alex had been following him for the past year. It certainly didn't help that they were roommates as well. Over that time Aaron had gotten to know Alex quite well, much to his chagrin, and he often wanted to shut Alex up. It seemed to be an impossible task. And then came Professor Washington's legal process class. 

 

They were tasked with holding a mock trial and Aaron had been paired with Alex for the defense. They were required to equally split the work between the two of them and just like a real trial they were in the dark about what the prosecution was thinking past the "evidence" that was shared with both sides. 

There was only one problem: the two of them couldn't agree on anything in general, let alone anything related to this project. So when it came down to choosing who was going to do the opening and closing arguments they were almost at each other's throats when Professor Washington finally had to intervene.

"Burr you're doing the opening, Hamilton closing," Washington spoke firmly during one of the sessions they were using as a work period.

"But sir," Alex began to protest. 

Aaron was pleased to see that Professor Washington silenced him with a look. 

Still it wasn't they last he heard about it, even as they were researching for their arguments because they shared a dorm Burr had the misfortune of hearing Alex complain nearly all the time.

So Aaron formulated a plan, a plan to use Alex's loquaciousness against him. Alex had the tendency to speak aloud while he worked, talking to himself and arguing with himself to make sure that it sounded good. So Aaron did one of the things he did best: he listened. 

He listened and made notes about every single point Alex was planning to make, he then used those notes make his own points as well as encompassing his own work. His opening statement was going to be airtight.

When it came time to do their mock trial, Aaron gave nothing away. He sat calmly at their appointed place with Alex as the prosecution relayed its opening statement. Finally, it was his turn. Aaron collected his notes and stood in front of Professor Washington, who was acting as their judge. 

He inhaled deeply and cleared his throat, certain that he was going to wipe that smug grin right off Alex's face. As he spoke, Aaron kept one eye on his roommate and watched grin slowly morph into open mouthed shock. It was quite amusing. 

He hit every single point on his list, and on Alex's list as well, nothing in the world was as priceless as the look on Alex's face. A laugh from behind him made him realize the other students were realizing the situation that was unfolding.

Aaron concluded his opening statement and took his seat again, allowing his own smug smile to emerge.From the corner of his eye he watched Alex stiffen as they moved on with the trial, with each passing minute Alex looked more and more uncomfortable.

"Alright Hamilton, it's time for your closing arguments," Professor Washington spoke up.

Alex opened his mouth, but nothing came out so he let it close again.

"Hamilton," Professor Washington's voice became stern, "your closing arguments."

Burr raised his brow at Alex expectantly, "Well?"

Alex let out a huff, "The defense rests."

\----------

George was just finishing up some grading when a knock sounded on his door. A glance at the clock showed him that office hours were over, but he had some idea as to who was coming to see him. 

"Come in," George called tiredly.

"Sir?" 

The head of one Alexander Hamilton peered in.

"Have a seat, Hamilton," George told him, not unkindly. 

It was true that Hamilton could be a lot to handle, but it was always great to see how long he could go off on a tangent during class before managing to somehow connect everything back to the original topic. Now he seemed to be holding himself back. He obviously had something to say, but instead Hamilton was chewing on his lip. 

"Speak," commanded George gently. 

"I don't like not knowing what to say," Hamilton said, "it makes me uncomfortable."

"It happens," George shrugged.

"I worked so hard on those closing arguments," Hamilton frowned, "I had everything laid out perfectly!"

"I'm sure," George agreed, but Hamilton wasn't listening.

"And he knew, Burr knew everything I was going to say and he did it on purpose," fumed Hamilton.

"Alexander," George sighed.

"He's devious," insisted Hamilton, "he hides it behind this mask of indifference, but it's there."

George let out a sigh, "Alexander-"

"Ruined! My entire argument ruined!" Hamilton flopped into the chair across from George.

"Are you done?" George sighed.

"Yes," Hamilton grumped.

"Well I read through your notes," George began, "and while technically you didn't fully complete the assignment-" 

"It wasn't my fault!" Alex interjected again.

"Although you didn't fully complete the assignment," George repeated, "your argument was very well thought out. If Mr. Burr hadn't included them in his speech then your points would have fully filled in the blanks in his."

I appeared that Alexander was going to relax, "Sir?"

"That is what I'll be grading you on and I don't want to hear anymore complaints about this, alright?" George raised his brow.

"Yes, sir," agreed Hamilton, nodding vigorously.

"Good," George nodded, "and maybe you should go and talk things over with Mr. Burr."

"I guess," Hamilton grumbled.


End file.
